


We Are all Slaves -Slick the Slave

by KRASKA34_00



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Belittlement, Blood and Torture, Corruption, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Loneliness, Non-Sexual Slavery, Opression, Outer Rim, Slave Trade, Underworld, hard labour, jedi order, new recruits, shinies - Freeform, slvaery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRASKA34_00/pseuds/KRASKA34_00
Summary: Ventress saves Slick from execution, but instead of setting him free, she forces and sells him into actual slavery...
Relationships: ANAKIN AND PADME - Relationship, MASTER AND PADAWAN RELATIONSHIP - Relationship, SLICK AND OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Part 1 of 2 : The escape

Exhausted and sleep-deprived, CT 2319, better known as Slick, sat on the cold hard ground of his cell. His back against the wall, with his head, sagged, stared off into space. For the last three days, he couldn't sleep.

The date of his execution was arriving faster than he hoped it would. Sometimes he debated if he should find a way to end his own life, on his terms. But the truth is...Slick wanted to live. To live a normal life. A person with choice and free will. His own boss, where he could make his own decisions.  
Not fight in a war that he knew nothing about and wanted nothing to do with. A war that was meaningless to him. He just wanted to be free. But it was a fantasy, I guess. Like Rex had told him.

"freedom would have to wait..."

Slick was just about to drift off to sleep again when the door swishes open and he heard two guards enter the cell block. Neither trooper said a word, their helmets concealing their expressions and faces. Slick just stared at them in silence, waiting for one of them to speak, but neither did.  
He looked them once over from top to bottom and that is when he noticed it...these troopers weren't alive...

Looking down below, he noticed their feet were not touching the ground. In an instance, Slick shot up off the ground in one quick movement. He wanted to run. But he knew it was futile.

There was someone else in the room.

The cell just got cold and dark fast. An instant later and the two troopers were lifted even higher off the ground and thrown into the hard-cold steel wall. A loud crunch noise could be heard, as the bodies collapsed to the floor an instant later.

Breathing deeply, Slick found himself taking a few steps back until his back hit the wall. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the intruder. His heart pounding and sweat dripping down his face.  
The sleek dark figure finally emerged from the shadows. 

" Stay away from me ventress. I'm warning you!" Slick spat. He had nothing but contempt for the women that deceived him and ruined his life.

" but my dear Slick. I promised you freedom, didn't I? I am here to set you free." She said with a smirk.

" You're a liar ventress. I said stay away from me!" He warned her again

" And what, what are you going to do to me? I have the advantage. You have nothing. ...you Scared little boy" she taunted and teased.

"To hell with you ventress! I'm n -not going with you!" Slick tried to say sternly. But it came out in a stutter instead.

Ventress only smiled and laughed.

"Poor confused boy!" She laughed again.  
" I'm no boy ventress. I’m. not going anywhere with you." Slick growled

" oh, my dear Slick. It was never your choice to make..." she said, Slick then watched as she stepped aside and another figure emerged.

" A bounty hunter?!" Slick exclaimed in surprise.

But before he could think, do, or say anything else, the bounty hunter took a small device out of her pocket and fired it at Slick. A small dart then stabbed in his neck.

Slick grunted and moaned as he tried to find the spot that the dart hit him. He felt around his neck. Finding the dart, he tried to focus and stare at it. But his vision became blurred. Dazed, confused and light headed, Slick then collapsed to the ground. The last thing he heard was the sound of security sirens blaring...and ventress laughing.


	2. The Escape Part 2

The sirens were blaring and there were chaos and confusion. But Ventress had help. She was not working alone and not just with bounty hunters. In order to get inside the fortress, she needed a clone help. And she knew Sergeant Slick was not the only clone that shared in his beliefs: the beliefs that all clones were slaves to the Jedi. Nothing more than cannon fodder to the Jedi or politicians, they served. Some didn’t even see them as humans. Just droids with flesh. They were disposable, expendable. And it made many clones bitter and resentful.  
After Slick's capture, Ventress went to plan B. And decided to get this clone to help get Slick out of prison. Of course, little did the clone that was helping her realize…she was not doing it for righteous reasons, or because of the goodness of her heart. But this clone didn’t need to know the truth, of the fate and future she has in store for both of them.  
…………………………………………………………………………………..…….…  
CT 7183, named Bruiser was a member of the coruscant guard. He had become restless and tired of the mistreatment, he and his brothers were getting from not just politicians, but also the citizens. More than once Bruise got into near fights with drunken men at bars that had bad-mouthed him and his brothers. And each time commander Fox was there to bail him out, but each time he warned Bruiser he wasn’t always going to be there to stop him from doing something stupid.  
The last time Bruiser saw Fox was at the mess. Fox was sitting alone, as usual, having a cup of caff doing paperwork. He walked by fox without saying a word, moving his way to the front to get a tray of food, sluggishly making his way through the crowd of brothers.  
Bruiser had been exhausted and was acting like a zombie. He could barely keep his eyes open. When he turned around, he started to make his way back over to Fox. He never knew why he did this. But maybe he knew this would be the last time he and his commander would be friends and on good terms. As Bruiser sat down with a grunt and a sigh, Fox had no choice but to take notice of the only clone trooper that decided to sit with him.  
“Bruiser, you look like the dead,” Fox said with genuine concern. Bruiser only stared blankly at his food tray, and muttered softly… “I feel like the dead.” He then took his fork and started to pick at his food. This time it was Fox that had to sigh.  
“Whatever is troubling you, you know you can talk to me about it. I worry about the wellbeing of all my men.” Fox said sternly.  
“I know you do sir. It’s just…it complicated.” Bruiser felt confused and scared. He really didn’t know if he should mention the real reason for his distress. Because last night, was the night they brought in Sergeant Slick, or Slick the traitor. As his brothers called him.  
Bruiser saw him. They noticed each other. But Slick didn’t smile or nod at him. He didn’t do or say much of anything.  
“Bruiser, I want you to talk too and see the medic before your next shift. Just to make sure everything is okay. “said Fox, as he examined and looked Bruiser over.  
“I’m fine sir really, I don’t need a checkup.” Bruiser insisted.  
“I’m not giving you a choice trooper, That’s an order. I will check up on you. And check with med bay personally to make sure you went. It’s for your own good.” Fox assured him.  
Bruiser than grunted something under his breath when Fox looked away momentarily. But when he looked back at Bruiser, he faked a small smile and simply replied,  
” Yes, sir. “he then ate the rest of his meal in silence. Bruiser quickly finished and excused himself and left. Not looking back. He then cursed himself for ever bothering to sit with Fox in the first place. Now he knew why the commander always sat alone.  
……………………..  
The damn emergency sirens were deafening and Bruiser couldn’t stand it. He skittered across the hallway, around the corner, and quickly made his way to Slick's cell. Gun and weapons in hand, Bruiser already had blood on him. His brother's blood. Sweating and heart-pounding, he fought back the urge to cry and tried his best not to shed his tears. Their shocked and confused looks only made it worse as he shot and killed them swiftly and in cold blood. He had no choice. He told himself. Time was running out.  
From a distance, he could hear the conversation between Ventress and Slick, but he didn’t stop running. His head was pounding and he felt like passing out. In all honesty, a big part of him was regretting making a deal with this woman. But he wanted to help save Slick. However which way he could.  
Finally seeing Slicks cell, Bruiser came to a halt, he stormed inside and didn’t wait for Ventress to speak,  
“Ventress, we need to move. More troopers are coming. There are only three of us here---- and fuck, why is he unconscious?” Bruiser exclaimed as he asked confused and angry. As his eyes noticed Slicks still form on the floor. This was not how it was supposed to go.  
“he was being difficult, a minor setback.” She assured him. But nothing made sense to him anymore. Why would Slick resist their help? They were trying to save him.  
“I don’t understand, why would he---?” but Bruiser was cut off from Ventress as she shoved past him aggressively  
“There is no time for explanations like you said, it’s time to move. Bounty hunter. Go grab him. Let’s move.” She barked the order and the bounty hunter complied. The bounty hunter flung Slick over her shoulder and refused any help from Bruiser. They were soon both on their way out and in a run for it again. With Ventress and the bounty hunter ahead, Bruiser was protecting them from behind.  
Any troopers ahead of them and Ventress quickly cut through them and moved on. Bruiser couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach each time she did so. He knew all these troopers, some better than others. And as he fought his way through them, some even managed to notice who he was and shouted out his name…. but he ignored them. He had too.  
It wasn’t until they turned around a corner and came to a complete stop, that his heart nearly dropped to the pit of his stomach. In front of them, and blocking their exit, was by none other than Commander Fox himself. That made the pang of guilt in his stomach 100 times worse. He was hoping he wouldn’t run into the Commander. But there he was. Blocking their exit. He pointed his pistols at them, warning them not to go any further. Bruiser was hidden behind a cloud of dust and smoke, but when he emerged from it, Commander Fox was a little more than surprised.  
‘Bruiser, what the hell are you doing with them!?” He shouted, he was angry, and his voice was stern. Bruiser was at a loss for words. He was unable to come up with an answer.  
“I’m sorry sir, but you need to step aside,” Bruiser said, as firmly as he could. But Commander fox wouldn’t budge.  
“I’m assuming you never went to medical like I ordered and asked you too, did you? Dammit Bruiser, how could you?” Fox said, disappointed, and upset.  
“How could you kill your brothers!? They trusted you?” Fox demanded sternly.  
“I’m sorry sir, I---” But Bruiser never was able to finish his sentence, there was an explosion, off in the distance, and that was enough of a distraction, to cause Commander Fox to lose focus, and turn his head away from them. In an instant, Ventress was on top of him. She charged at him with her lightsaber, but Fox, quickly saw her coming and fired at her, she quickly dogged each bullet and before he knew it or could react, she slashed at his leg, bringing him down, Ventress then did a backflip away from him, she stuck her hand out and before Fox could grab his weapons again, she forced choked him. He dropped his pistols as he clung desperately to his throat.  
“Ventress, don’t kill him!” Bruiser begged. But she only glared at him. “Shoot him!” She ordered, but Bruiser couldn’t. his hands were shaking.  
He could see the commander's piercing gaze on him. “I’m sorry sir.” He said regretfully, as he took aim, but instead of shooting at his head or heart, he aimed at his shoulder and shot his arm, and then at his side, Ventress dropped him and he fell, with a loud thud. The commander moaned and groaned, and Bruiser couldn’t help but stare, it wasn’t until Ventress shouted at him to hurry it up, that he forced himself to turn away. But before he left, commander Fox stretched out his arm and grabbed at his leg weakly.’  
“Don’t …. go…. with… her…. Bruiser…. please…” He begged him weakly. The pain is evident in his voice. “I’m sorry sir, I had no choice…” Bruiser than yanked his leg forcibly off him, and then took off.  
Once he disappeared through the exit door, Commander Fox passed out.

A ship was waiting for them, Two more Bounty hunters were inside the ship.  
As Ventress, the bounty hunter with Slick and Bruiser himself hurried towards them…. But The guard was right behind them, and Bruiser shot and fired at them until he ran out of ammo. But by the time he did, he was safely onboard the ramp. He had already watched the female bounty hunter drag an unconscious Slick on board and then he took one last look at his brothers and at coruscant… the guilt had only gotten worse, when Bruiser said his goodbyes, to himself, and saw right before the ramp closed, a trooper he had known….stare up at him….they locked gazes.  
The trooper shouted and screamed at him as the ship started to take off and the ramp close, “BRUISER YOU TRAITOR! You’ll pay for what you did to the commander!” And that was the last thing he heard as the ramp closed and the ship took off into space. It would be the last time he would ever see any of his brothers again…or so he believed…


	3. Imprisoned

For hours slick had been going in and out of consciousness. He could feel rough hands grab at him and drag him somewhere dark, damp and cold. His body felt sluggish and weak, his head pounding. But wherever he was, it smelled of blood, sweat and fear. He could hear screams and cries of pain, those moaning and groaning, wailing in agony. There was a part of him that didn't want to open his eyes, he feared this reality, and wished what he was sensing, smelling and hearing was just a dream. But this was no dream.

It wasn't long before he was thrown into a room, the floor was damp and wet, and he felt small shiver go down his spine.

Slick continued to try and keep his eyes closed and body still. Even as He felt chains being roughly snapped onto his neck, wrists and ankles, he dared not love. It wasn't until he heard the sound of foot steps disappearing, and the door closing with a loud bang, that slick decided to. Finally open his eyes.

Where he was and what he saw shocked him. His heart immediately started to race and he could feel himself fill with dread. The room had terrible energy in it. But slick understood why...he was imprisoned…again....  
The first thing slick noticed about himself, besides the chains on him, was the fact that his armor was stripped off of him. All he had on him were his blacks. And it was cold, wet and damp in here. Another shiver and a cough, before slick forced himself up. on his feet. Looking up, he then noticed a small window with bars on it. It was a tiny window, but it was big enough to let some light in. At least this way he could tell morning from night.  
As he examined the room some more, he noticed a bunk bed, there was a toilet in the corner, and a small sink. He was oh most surprised and relieved that they provided him with such amenities as this. He thought he'd end up sleeping on the hard floor. The beds even had pillows, another bonus. Who ever these people were, they seemed to care somewhat about the health of their prisoners? Or so slick originally thought.  
It wasn't until he heard some clanking of chains against the cement floor, and movement behind him, that he realized he wasn't alone. It forced Slick out of his thoughts...he then heard a small laugh and snicker from behind him...as he turned around he was more than a little shocked at the sight that greeted him...  
It wasn't some alien creature from another planet, or some species he never heard of or seen before. No, the person before him was none other than a brother, a clone trooper. The kid looked young, with a standard hair cut, and no visible tattoos or markings on him, no dyed hair. Nothing to show his uniqueness or individuality... just cold, sad, fearful exhausted eyes were staring back at him. The trooper let out a small smile... slick frowned.

" you don't remember me, do you? But I remember you. I saw you, when they first brought you to coruscant. You saw me too. You noticed me. You stared right at me..." the trooper explained.

Slick searched his memory of that day, and all he could remember were the cold, dirty angry looks of the guards that led him to his cell. None of them looked him in the eye. None of them spoke to him...all except one...and then slick remembered... the young coruscant guard trooper... who's helmet was removed, when slick saw him. He looked slick in the eyes, and his face didn't look angry...but calm. He looked at slick. They noticed each other and a second later the trooper quickly put his bucket on when he got a scolding disproving look from commander Fox. He remembered the trooper apologizing for not having his helmet on. But even then, the kid watched him and stared at him....it was oh most like...

" so that's how she did it.... she manipulated you into helping to break me out? What did she promise you?" Slick asked sternly. The kids smile faded.  
" Does it matter? She fooled us both. She betrayed us. She sold us...she---" but before the trooper could finish, slick cut in. His voice angry and afraid...  
" what do you mean she SOLD us?" He oh most shouted out. The kid looked startled...  
"We-we...this is not a separatist prison...its...were slaves Slick. She sold us into slavery...We are slaves!" He responded; his voice shaky with fear. " and don’t be too impressed with these accommodations...these slavers, they...could care less about our health and comfort." explained the trooper.  
Slick stared at him in disbelief.

" My names Bruiser by the way." Bruiser than got up off the floor and made his way to one of the bunks. He sat down and stared at slick sadly...

" I'm sorry sir, I... I just wanted to help you  
I really thought she was going to help us.... we were better off in the GAR" Bruiser said bitterly. Slick shook his head and sighed as he made his way over to the bunk and sat next to him. 

" I wouldn't be so sure about that kid...if it wasn't for you.... I’d be dead right now.' Slick said. Putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Bruiser smiled.

“So kid, when do they feed us around here?’ he asked, noticing for the first time how hungry he was. Bruiser laughed again. 

“Well that’s the thing sir, they haven’t fed me once since I woke up. Cells nice and all, but I was beginning to wonder if they forgot about me…then they dragged you in. I…I’m worried they will make us starve in here…At least the GAR fed us.” Bruiser said sadly. 

“I’m not sure what they are going to do to us. We are clones…whenever they take someone…one of the other creatures here…. they never come back.” Bruiser explained, quiet and shaky.’

“They are not going to make us starve to death, what would be the point in spending money on us then?” Slick wondered….

“Maybe this is their idea of torture…or maybe their food is so bad, that if they make us hungry enough, we will eat anything they give us, no matter how bad… or…even” Bruiser then muttered the rest and fiddled with his fingers…. shifting his feet nervously…

“Even if they drug it…” Slick finished…

“I promise you Bruiser, we won’t stay here long. We will find a way to break out, we will find out what planet we are on…I’m no one’s slave…I submit to no one…” And as if on cue, that is when they both heard footsteps approach and a guard open their cell. 

The guard was a zygerrian. He was holding two trays of food, and walked towards them. without a moment of hesitation, the guard spoke quickly and sternly. “Try anything and you two will regret it. Here, it eats. I would if I were you…who knows when you will be fed again. Skugs” the Zygerrian then grunted and growled at them, he looked at them in disgust, after he handed Slick and Bruiser their food. The two clones were paralyzed with fear, and they couldn’t understand why. But somehow Slick managed to find his voice. 

“Where are we!” Slick demanded to know. The zygerrian just gave him a cold dark look. “Just eat your food. Skug.” He then walked out and slammed the cage door shut. Slick just glared at him, Unable to move, he couldn’t even will himself to stand or get up….  
He felt fear, and he was afraid…afraid of what the guard might do not just to him, but Bruiser. He could have given him more attitude, but something told Slick, there would be plenty of chances for that…


	4. separated

Slick was exhausted and tired. He had very little stomach for the food that they gave him and bruiser. Most of it was gruel, gruel that tasted like paste and had no flavor, a small piece of bread and a bottled water. Which they had to share between the both other of them, since the sink did not have drinkable water. Slick knew they weren’t going to stay in this cell forever, so he enjoyed the bed while he still could. Most nights and days bruiser spent sleeping, slick though, spent pacing and wondering what he could have done differently to avoid capture all together. But it was to now avail. He did what he did for his brothers , ‘strike a blow for all clones,’ he could here those words being said in his head, as if he uttered them yesterday. He remembered the Jedi Skywalker saying ‘how he couldn’t have been a greater disappointment…” they couldn’t believe it was him.  
Do your bidding, serve at your whim…  
Slick laughed at remembering those words…oh the irony. Now he really was a slave, with no voice and no choice. He had been trapped in this cell, waiting to be processed, sold again and taken to whatever slave colony and pit or new master that takes him in. But bruiser. Looking over to the sleeping clone, he worried about the kids health and sanity. It won’t be long before he breaks. Especially when the physical abuse starts. Right now they have been spared that fate, but it won’t last…  
Enjoy the peace while you can…his tired and groggy mind told him. Sighing, he ran his hands down his face and shuddered a bit. It was cold here. Always so cold. Slick then ignored the pain he was feeling. Cold body, throbbing head…he then wrapped his arms around himself, before he decided to drag himself to his bed. But Before he climbed up, he checked bruisers pulse, the kid seemed so still and unmoving, he had mistaken his stillness and lack of response for the dead before. “please don’t be dead…” words slick says whenever he checks on silent bruisers, sleeping form. To his relief, the kid was still breathing. Sighing in relief, slick with heavy tired eyes and weariness, climbed up to his bed. There was no blanket, a thin hard mattress. It was far worse than anything the GAR gave clones. Wrapping his arms around himself again for warmth, he tried to fall asleep again.  
Slick wasn’t sure how long it had been since he finally managed to drift off to sleep. His brain was foggy and his mind tired and sluggish, but it wasn’t until he heard a blood curdling scream that forced slick to wake up with a start. Sweat covered his body and face, his breathing hitched and stomach flipped, an instant queasy feeling entered the pit of his stomach…looking frantically around, his eyes tried to focus. but when he woke, he instantly felt a sharp pain of terror and fear enter him. Two Zygerrian guards were grabbing and dragging bruiser away, they forcibly yanked at his arm and chains, as he kicked and screamed, any sickness or weakness he had felt, fled from him as it became a fight for his life.  
Slick than instantly jumped down and the noise and movement startled the guards, they quickly looked his way.  
“dammit, he's awake. Subdue him!”, the guard trying to restrain bruiser said. Slick watched as bruiser was dragged from his bed, forced onto the ground, hands behind his back, with a brutish, muscular guard placing all his body and weight into him, forcing him to lay his head down on the ground. His body contained and tied up.  
Slick was still in shock but it had worn off as he saw the other weaker, smaller guard come for him. Ignoring whatever chains were on him, slick threw his fits at the guard, the guard easily dogged it. Slick still felt weak and groggy, he had little to no energy, but as the guard came at him, he found a burst of energy spring forth, slick would bite, scratch, kick and even managed to twist the guards arm, the guard screamed in pain, but instantly recovered and regained his balance. He reacted and flipped slick quickly around onto his back. Slick came crashing down with a loud thud. The guard then took out a small device from his belt and pressed the button, in an instant a sharp painful electric current went through slick and he soon cried out in pain. The guard wrapped the chain around slicks neck, putting heavy pressure onto his neck and body. Slick thrashed and kicked, tried to break free but to no avail. The guard grunted and put all his strength into restraining slick. The electric current wouldn’t stop, nor slicks screams until he passed out.  
“ Bloody clones, they are far more trouble than they are worth. What is the point of bringing these defective clones here, that not even the Jedi or republic want?” The guard that subdued slick asked and wondered, as he stood up and brushed himself off. “ who cares? Not our place to ask those questions. Enough of that, now come here and help me with this one. It is time for him to be sold and processed..” the larger guard said. The other guard sighed and walked over to help lift the unconscious clone up.  
Looking over at slicks still and unconscious form, the younger, and smaller guard shook his head sadly,  
“ that one won’t be happy when he wakes up to find his friend gone.” He says honestly.  
The other guard just looked at him in annoyance, “ Not our problem. Stop showing such compassion for them. And Stop pitying the slaves. Honestly, What’s wrong with you? Check your conscious at the door. You want to show them empathy and sympathy? You will regret it. Think of them as droids with flesh, many other people do. These aren’t normal slaves, got it? They are clones, trained to kill. Do not underestimate them. Now hurry up and help me. Before that one wakes up again.” He said sternly. And with that they dragged bruiser away and locked the cage door with a loud bang.


End file.
